<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April Fools by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330428">April Fools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie'>hxllosweetie (glassandroses)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Blurbs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Fools' Day, F/M, Parenthood, Pranks and Practical Jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Meta-Crisis Doctor decides to prank his wife Rose Tyler for April Fool’s Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Blurbs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April Fools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first April Fools Day for The Doctor and Rose in their universe. The Doctor wanted to get something that would piss Rose off. First, he thought he would get some roses for Rose, but then he thought that was really cheesy. Then he got the perfect idea.</p><p>He was sitting at the dining room table with Rose's ‘present’. He wated hours for Rose to get home, which he usually did every day. He picked up their small two year old that was playing with ABC blocks off the ground. "Are we going to prank mommy, Emma?"</p><p>The small child stared back blankly. The Doctor sighed and set her in his lap. When she finally got home he gave her the present.</p><p>"What's this?" She asked him as she peeled the wrapping paper off the cylinder shaped present.</p><p>"Oh, just a little something I picked up earlier."He said mischeviously. "Since Cassandra brought it up..."</p><p>It was a bottle of moisturizer. "April Fools!"</p><p>"You jerk!" Rose shouted while laughing. She hit him on the arm. "Damnit!" She ran into her room and flopped on the bed, giggling into her pillow.</p><p>Emma climbed up on the bed next to her mom. "Mommy pwank!"</p><p>Rose sat up and sighed. She pulled her daughter into a hug. "Yes, mommy got pranked." She looked up at her husband, who was standing in the doorway, looking at his perfect little family. "April Fools." Rose said.</p><p>"April Fools," The Doctor repeated.</p><p>"Apill Foows!" Emma shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>